Rozeluxe Meitzen/Yuengiri Forms
Yuengiri Teachings Heiki (兵器, Armory): A technique created by Rozeluxe Meitzen, and perfected by Van Satonaka, who then donated it to the teachings of the Yuengiri. It takes considerable spiritual energy as performing this technique is quite taxing to those not accustomed to its use. Heiki takes the abilities of those that have come into contact with the user and made a lasting impact and cloaks the user in their power. The abilities of this technique differs from one person to the next as no individual as the same impact on two people. When Rozeluxe uses this technique he is able to syncronize his soul with that of those around him and produces a weapon for battle. The closer Raze and the individual are, the stronger the syncronization becomes. When activating the syncronization, the two usually release spiritual energy from their bodies that then converge onto one another. When the link is established, a tattoo-like marking usually appears on Raze's back, representing the bond between the two. * _____: This form of Rozeluxe's Heiki caused by his interaction with _____ and the subsequent training that followed grants him the ability to summon countless hidden weapons and control each of them with fearful precision by using telekinesis. These weapons vary from different kinds of blades, projectiles, chains and even guns. Rozeluxe can begin spinning rapidly, shooting out weapons simultaneously to attack enemies from different directions at one time. He can also shoot these various weapons like projectiles straight from his sleeves with considerable amount accuracy, causing significant damage or use them in conjunction with his physical attacks to barrage an opponent with seemingly endless amount of bladed attacks. **'Weapons Expert': When utilizing this variation of Heiki, Rozeluxe gains a large amount of skill in weilding various weapons, some of which he had no idea he even knew how to weild properly. Rozeluxe is capable of weilding each weapon that he chooses with fearful skill, being able to fight on par with a specialist as if he were practicing his entire life. * Yukina: This form of Rozeluxe's Heiki is caused by his frequent experiences and interactions with the elder Reikon Kyuuban, Yukina. Upon entering this form, Raze will begin to don a long white kimono with several black diamond-shaped markings and a golden lining that bears a striking resemblence to the same outfit that Yukina wears when she is out to battle. In form, Raze's hair will gain a whiter hue and become a bit lengthier and he will also begins to wear a large snow white colored scarf that hangs down past his back. Due, to this form utilizing individual of a different race, a visage of Yukina will remain present behind Rozeluxe, assisting him battle by constantly generating a stream of ice for usage in his techniques. ** Yukinoshito Beniume (雪の下紅梅, Crimson Colored Saxifrage): Upon initializing this technique, Raze will begin to sprout a pair of icy wings on his back that will continue to grow as the temperatue in the surrounding area lowers with each use of the ice in this form. By utilizing the ice around his weapon, Raze will proceed to use the icy wings to generate a large frigid windstorm that cause the opponent to be frozen in place before he himself uses the wings to jet toward an enemy and proceed to strike them with his blade, lowering their body temperature, creating a miniature glacier inside their body at the point of impact that will then use their bodily fluids to grow and expand outward, trapping them in a large coffin of ice. * Ryuji: This form of Heiki is due to Rozeluxe's syncronization with his best friend Ryuji Mamoru. While using this form, Raze gains a cleaver much larger than the size of his actual blade. The created weapon posseses a small crack from where the massive white-furred babboon claw is gripping the base of the blade itself, showing the strength of the large claw. At any point Raze can disengage the blade from the claw in order to weild the babboon's limb alone, giving him the capability of crushing anything caught in its grip.